And so it Begins
by Pretty Kitty
Summary: Harry and Ron bump into a boy from Ravenclaw and the story begins. Minor language and slight romance.


Chapter One-And so it begins  
  
  
  
A/N- Right this is my first time doing storys like this! This is a PG story due to minor language and violence. But I love to write fics in my spare time ! Well I just hope you will like what you read! Okay on with the story!!^^  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or other characters that you read except the characters that I made up, but as you know J.K Rowling is the one who made HP what it is today!  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
One sunny after noon on Hogwarts grounds Harry, Hermione , and Ron all went outside to get away from the dreadful potions class, which was taught by professor Severus Snape. On the way to Hagrids hut near the school, Ron noticed a strange black cat right on the top of Hagrids roof. Since it was their fifth year at Howarts Ron couldn't trust animals like he used to.  
  
Ron remembered that Harry's Godfather Sirius was an animagus, and also remembered that Rita Skeeter the so-called reporter was nothing more of animagus than Sirius was. Rita turned herself into a bug, and Ron was still hoping she stayed that way because Rita was an evil reporter who loved to bug people! Also his rat Scabbers who was really a human death eater who worked for Voldemort.  
  
After drifting off into his thoughts, he suddenly awoke from a slight tapping on his shoulder. It was Hermione and she had an expression on her face almost like saying, you are so rude to have gone into your stupid thoughts not, paying attention  
  
To whats going on around you!  
  
"Oh bugger-off Hermione, can't a man drift off once on a while in his thoughts?", replied Ron sounding rather pissed.  
  
"If your such a man, then start acting like one Ronald", said Hermione angrily.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and popped out a smiling face, which was Hagrid himself wearing an old apron and burnt gloves. An hour went by until their chat with Hadgrid was finished.After heading out the door the trio said their good bye's and headed out the door into the fresh air.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you see a black cat on the roof?", asked Ron curiously.  
  
"No, not that I know of Ron," replied Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron headed up to the common room while Hermione went to go and talk to Prof. Mcgongall for a few minutes.  
  
Along the way up the corridor to the boy's dorm a boy the same age as them with light blonde hair which looked like veelas hair bumped into Harry's shoulder accidentally.  
  
"Oh, exuse me ,I'm so sorry sir", said the boy.  
  
"And who just might you be, one of my fans that wants a picture along with an autograph I might add?", said Harry rather annoyed.  
  
"Yah, and if you want a picture you can see my fist first if you so dearly want!", said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean fan, fan of what?", asked the boy not knowing what was going on.  
  
Ron's mouth gaped open like a fish, while Harry was shocked and surprised as if Malfoy stunned him while held under the leg lock curse. They both couldn't believe what they were hearing, as if this boy didn't know that Harry Potter was the most famous boy in school, if not the whole entire wizarding world. Harry's name was in all sorts of books , places and eras. What could be wrong with this boy?  
  
"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?", said Ron as he clenched his fist getting ready to punch the boy. "this is Harry Potter, shall I spell it out for you? H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R!!!!!!  
  
"Uuuhh.. yes I have heard of him, but to me I think Harry is just a person with feelings like all of the people in this school. He's just a human being is what I am trying to say! ",said the boy.  
  
Oh..and your not….you know with that stuck up snooty boy Malfoy are you?", said Ron getting ready to pound his fists together.  
  
"I don't know who this Malfoy boy is, nor do I know of any relatives!", the boy said.  
  
"Oh…er…..well…then tell me what is your name, then… it's nice to know that I'm a human being and don't tell me what house your in", said Harry" your in Ravenclaw…at least I know that much about you!"  
  
"Well, sorry to bug you, you see my name is Elliot Thompson, but you can El if you want. I'm in the same year as you, I saw you in the Yule Ball in fourth year and you seem to have a bit of trouble with the ladies I might add."said Elliot.  
  
"What trouble with the ladies?" said Harry blushing madly.  
  
"Yes, you need to flirt with them you see. I do it all the time and no one really seems to mind that I'm famous for doing it. Heh.. I think it's quite funny that you didn't realize it all these years. Oh dear me look at the time..I must get to bed and so should you!", El replied.  
  
"What a bunch of crap! Flirting isn't a way to a ladies heart..it….it…it's just wrong! Besides I can now when to go to bed myself thanks!", replyed Ron angrily.  
  
"Maybe for you but think about it…uuhh..I haven't met you yet..your Ron right?"El asked.  
  
"My names Ron, Ron Weasly and yes you got the bonus to your answer correctly..El"  
  
" Oh, yes nice to meet you. Anyway if you think about it flirting has good points and…" El got cut off from his sentence till Hermione decided to join in.  
  
" Oh, please El don't bore us with your stupid phrases. So can you please spare us and talk to us…in say about…a million years?", Hermione said.  
  
"You know him, Herm?" asked Ron with a frightened sound.  
  
"Yes, I knew him once when I had to take extra classes in my third year. He's a nuisance really. All he ever does during that charms class, in that lesson floating at least three feathers in the air…Elliot didn't even bother to try..and started tickling the girls with the feathers. That's how I remember him to well."said Hermione.  
  
Just as Hermione spoke a girl who was also a fith year Ravenclaw saw Elliot talking to other students she didn't recognize.  
  
" Elliot, Juad said to come over to the Ravenclaw common room for a quick game of chess…and oh hello Hermione! Nice to see you!", said the girl.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth!", said Hermione with a happy expression on her face as if seeing and old friend. Ron on the other hand was blushing madly because she was white as a veela and her hair was pure blonde.Harry was also blushing to. They both thought she looked like Fleur's replica.  
  
"Uhh.. Harry let's go… I uuuhh..want..to get.. that homework done….heh.." said Ron blushing even harder than the first time he looked at Elizabeth.  
  
" Right Ron….well… see you Elliot..until the next time?", Harry wasn't looking at Elliot though, he was looking at Elizabeth and wondered if she knew Cho Chang. Harry thought Elizabeth might have been in Cho Changs little clan.  
  
"Well you better go get your friends Hermione, I think they need a lesson on not to be running away from such pretty girls", said Elliot with a small little smile on his face while seeing the boy's run away from Elizabeth. Elliot new that getting girls wasn't their best subject  
  
***************************************  
  
The next morning Harry was looking over at the Ravenclaw table trying to get a glimpse at Cho. Ron however wasn't in the mood to talk to harry. Ron was looking for Elizabeth while Harry was looking for Cho. They both had crushes but didn't tell one another. Hermione however saw their expressions and she knew that Harry and Ron had crushes. It wasn't rocket science. Harry and Ron where in love, but Hermione wanted to know who they where in love with.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well did you like it so far? I am going to write more chapters soon! But it will be a while yet! ( Please send your reviews in! I really like to see what you think about this story!! Till the second chapter! 


End file.
